terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra
Terra is the second planet from the Sun, and the only planet known to support life. It is a rocky planet with a mean radius of 6,300 km. It is the largest terrestrial planet in the Solar System, and the only one containing liquid water, which allows it to support life. Terra, often known as simply the World, 'is composed of two continents, known as the Northern Continent and the Southern Continent. Almost all humans live on one of these two continents. These continents are covered in a range of geologic features, including forests, deserts, mountain ranges, plateaus, swamps, and valleys. They are also covered in rivers, which allow water to flow from high land to the sea and have been the cradle for human civilization, which has developed across alomst all of the land of Terra. It is covered in such replete resources that humans have been able to support a massively complex civilization and an extremely high population, often clumped in regions of particularly high population density. Terra is divided into fifty-three countries. The largest country in both population and area is Norik, followed by Lasterus. In addition to politican divisions, humans speak a variety of language, the most common of which is English, and practice many religions and belief systems, including Centrism, Masctism and Cåoism. Humans enjoy complex culture, including written literature, theater, cinema, music, dance, painting, scultpture, and numerous other artistic and cultural forms. There are thousands of different sub-cultures across the planet. Humans have also reached a sophisticated level of technology that allows them to quickly travel across the planet in airplanes, communicate instantaneously across continents using the internet, build structures over a thousand feet high, study the quantum structure of the universe, wage war using weapons strong enough to wipe out all of civilization, and voyage into space on space shuttles that have allowed them to land on Terra's moons and other extraterrestrial objects. Physical Geography Terra has two continents, the Northern Continent and Southern Continent, both of which contain a range of geologic features, including mountain ranges, rivers, forests, deserts. These continents are also further divided between tectonic plates. The Northern Continent is comprised of two major continental plates: the massive Anglean Plate, which stretches from the zone of divergence in the Ziunari Islands through Lasterus and Eqota, breaking with the Noriki plate in the moutains of Vindereunyt. The Southern Continent, on the other hand, is comprised of four plates: the Toranese plate. which stretches to the Toranese Mountains, the Great Southern Plate, which covers the center of the continent between the Feran and Toranese Mountains and south of the Zenian plateau, the Sednyanese plate, ending at the Sednya Islands, and the small Zenian plate, which stretches into the Inner Ocean. 'Oceans and Seas See: ''Outer Ocean, Inner Ocean, List of seas Although all of the oceanic waters of Terra are connected to form a single global ocean, the oceans of Terra have been traditionally divided four ways. The Outer Ocean is by far the largest, stretching from the eastern coasts of the two continents all of the way around the globe to the coast of Toran and the Alfalsar Range which separates it from the Inner Ocean, which is contained to the west of the Anglean subcontinent, to the north of the Southern Continent and to the south of Norik. The Northern Ocean (or the Polar Ocean) covers the North Pole and borders the northern coast of the Northern Continent, though it is unclear where it becomes the Outer Ocean on the other end. Likewise, the Southern Ocean covers the South Pole, to the south of the Southern Continent. These divisions of the oceans come from before people knew that the oceans all flew into one another on the other end of the globe; ancient Anglean cartographers mistakenly believed that there was a coastline where the Alfalsar Range is now, connecting the Dagån peninsula and Geskia, and therefore the Inner Ocean would be, in fact, "inside" of the continent. Although they soon learned their mistake, the names for the oceans remain to this day, even though oceanographers consider them all to be part of the Global Ocean. Aside from its oceans, Terra also has a number of smaller seas (for a complete list, see List of seas). The largest body of water not considered an ocean is the Tyrennean Sea, located between Ulamtyr and Tyrennea in the Southern Continent; the Tyrennean Sea also borders the Gulf of Capulus to the north and the Arthurian Sea to the south. More rainwater drains into the Tyrennean and Arthurian Seas by way of the Gulf of Capulus than into the rest of the oceans combined, resulting in parts of the sea acting as an estuary. Other major seas include the Malian Sea, the Frozen Sea, the Oronaro Sea, and the Equatorial Strait, which separates the two continents and contains the extremely volcanically active Ziunari Islands. 'Mountain Ranges' ''See: ''List of mountain ranges Terra is covered in mountain ranges. The largest of these are the Toranese Mountains, located along the convergent boundary between the Toranese plate and the Great Southern Plate, stretching from southern Geskia to Lemmenske. Also on the Southern Continent, the much older Feran Mountains once separated two plates, but now serve only to separate Sednyana from Tara. To the north, the Feran Mountains turn into the Zenian plateau. The largest mountains on the Northern Continent are located in Norik. Of Norik's eight mountain ranges, the highest are the Tharn of Czasa, followed by the White Czca Mountains, far in the north and then the Black Czca Mountains, more in the south of Czca. The Vindereunyt Moutains separate the Noriki subcontinent from the rest of the continent, which is mostly much flatter; however, Lasterus contains the Deine Mountains and the Chiki Mountains, Rhamidia contains the Hakar Mountains and the Arukkabas, and Vard contains the Vardish Mountains. 'Deserts' ''See: ''List of deserts 'Rivers and Lakes''' ''See: ''List of rivers, List of lakes Political Geography ''See: ''List of countries There are fifty-three countries on Terra. In order of population, they are: